The Cursed Girl (John x Reader)
by whoviananimelover
Summary: When someone's mom dies you wouldn't expect a ten year old to be blamed for it all, well that's not the case for (y/n) her mom's dead and everyone blames her. Her drunken dad hits her. Everyone whispers about her in school. Then a new kid shows up can he break through her barrier before its too late


**Prologue**

**A/n: thank you people who read this sorry for everything in advanced. And there is a reason the girl is called "little girl".**

** "**M-mommy don't go you wont come back if you do." The little girl said tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's okay sweetheart I promise I'll be back, but if it makes you feel better you can come with me if you want." The little girls face lit up like a Christmas tree as she nodded excitedly.

The girl got in the car with her mom she was scared she always knew when and how to prevent someone dying, but no one would ever listen. Last night she had a dream of her mom's lifeless body saying and all she heard was **'**_**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME! YOU KNEW I WAS GOING TO DIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU KILLED ME!'**_ The girl snapped out of her trance and and pleaded "Can we please go home if we don't you wont be here anymore!"

The mom looked at her weird "Of course I'll be back sweety, I wont leave you." She thought for a moment then said "You know what we will go home RIGHT after we go to the bank okay."

She lowed her voice to a whisper "If you tell the man in the back Mariah sent you he'll give you candy."

The girl nodded her head as they got to the bank, her mom stepped out she realized how pretty she was she had I nice mixture of natural brown, blond, and red hair the she always wore down. Her eyes were this perfect denim blue that sparkled whenever she was happy. She looked like an angel and acted like one, well except when shes alone in her room the small girl always herd her scream and yell things like kawaii and baka she asked her mom about it once the mom said 'fandoms'.

They walked in the bank her mom went to the front of the room and she went to the back and told the man "My mom told me to say Mariah sent me."

The younger man smiled and gave her a piece of Hershey chocolate, the girl smiled and said "Thank you."

The man sweetly said "Tell your mom I said hi." the small girl walked away to find her mom and tell her what the man said.

All of a sudden Three men walked in and held their guns up and screeched "ON THE GROUND NOW!" Everyone but the girl got on the ground.

"Honey come to mommy." the mom said, but the one of the Robers protested protested "No girl come here now." as they pointed guns at her.

"No." the girl stated simply, but one of the robbers grabbed her mom. Her mom screamed "RUN, PLEASE RUN!"

The girl wouldn't move she was in shock, the robbers pointed a gun to the mom's head and said "Little girly come here or your mom dies."

The girl walked over crying and said "Mommy if you die please don't blame me, I-I tried t-to warn you I'm so sorry." The girl finishes as she makes it to her mom still crying.

_"__**BANG!"**_ Is what she, heard the rest id foggy. She looks down to see her mom on the ground, not breathing. The girl desperately tries to wake her mom up coved in blood. Blood was soaking her clothes as well as she said "It's just ketchup right mom, right!" Then she screams a scream a deaf man could hear.

The little girl was suddenly very angry she stood up and her eyes started turning a candy red "YOU KILLED MY MOM!" She screeched, then everything stared going haywire. The lights started flickering as a big gust of wind came and everything was flying. The robbers flew up against a wall "YOU KILLED MY MOM!"

Right before she could do anything to the robbers the man who gave her candy grabbed her and tried to calm her down as the police men came in.

Her dad came to pick her up and asked "Sweetheart wear is you mommy." the dad looked down at her daughter with tears in her eyes.

"M-mommy isn't here anymore I tried to warn her, a-and the people did pay for what they did." her eyes flashed from red to her original eye color. The dad just looked ahead as they droved home.

Her dad drops the girl off at home and leaves and comes back at about 1:00 am. The little girl was still awake, and when the dad found out he asked "Can you come into my room for a minute honey."

"Okay daddy," she says she walks into her mom and dad's room there are posters everywhere, cartoons or something like. The posters said stuff like Attack on Titan, Soul Eater, and more.

"Sweety come here."

"Okay."

She goes to sit on the bed and his dad smelt weird she couldn't place what it was she was snapped out of her when her dad slapped her "D-daddy?" She said tears in her eyes.

"IT'S YOU FAULT SHES GONE YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!" Then he hit her again and again she cried harder this went on till 2:00 in the morning until he said "go to your room and don't come out don't speak unless given permission or you will be punished."

She went into her room and cried. This continued for 4 years and is still happening. All she wanted was hope.


End file.
